No Other Place
by YayPercabeth123
Summary: Jace goes to pick up Clary. Cliche. Post-COG


**Okay, so this is my third one shot, featuring the one and only- Clace! This is an absolutely cliche story and I read so many of other series and I noticed that the TMI archive doesn't have a lot. And just to clarify, I have lots of supporting characters ones from The PJO series. BUT THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER. So here it is! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI. **

Clary POV

Tapping my hands on the desk, I once again glanced at the clock. _Five more minutes, _I told myself, _just five more minutes and then I'll get to see Jace. _

Today, my boyfriend, Jace, was picking me up from school. It was the last day of school, so we were going to tour the whole New York and catch up on all the time we missed.

I was so excited, especially since we didn't see each other a lot for the past few months, with all the finals and exams.

Doodling on my notebook, I looked over to my school friend, Annabeth's, notebook. She had actually written a ton of notes, even though she's dyslexic, and ADHD.

Today, she told me she was going to a summer camp with her boyfriend, but he wasn't picking her up. Their camp leader was going to pick her up to go to this camp, and she would stay there the whole summer.

I sighed again. Why were we even learning on the last day of school? It was ridiculous. We were going to forget all of it in the summer, so why even bother?

_Two minutes,_ I was getting excited. The whole summer for ourselves!

Finally, the bell rang. Every student stood up at the same time and scrambled to get out of the heated classroom as quickly as possible.

I, too, stood up, along with Annabeth. We said our goodbyes- we won't be communicating during the summer, because she didn't have a phone.

In the front, the teacher was saying her farwells to everyone walking out the door. I'm pretty sure no one would ever bother saying it back.

Except for Annabeth, of course.

After putting the last of my possessions in my bag, I swung the bag over my shoulder and proceeded to leave the building. I got swayed by the huge crowds- my height was a huge disadvantage in moments like these.

I prepared myself to go out towards the back of the school, where Jace said he would pick me up.

As I walked towards the back, I happened to bump into Drew, Her Royal Highness. Apparently, Annabeth went to the same camp as her, as she was just as mean there as here. Thankfully for Annabeth, they weren't in the same cabin.

"Oh, sorry there, Claire," She said, hardly glancing at me, "I couldn't see you there. Although I could have spotted your frizzy curls anywhere." Her minions, as I call them, mainly because they also batted their eyelashes, freaked out over a single misplaced nail, and followed Drew everywhere- giggled and pointed at me. I rolled my eyes. Those girls had an IQ of -20.

"Anyway, there's this, like, totally hot guy waiting at the back of the school. And he, like, drove the coolest car ever, and, like, he says he's waiting for, like, some girl, but I'm, like, so totally sure that, like, he was checking me out." At the end of the sentence, she flipped her hair for good measure, making all the nearby boys swoon.

I couldn't get how many times she said 'like' in 2 sentences.

But now, knowing Jace was out at the back waiting for me, I pushed my way through the crowd to meet up with him.

Behind me, Drew was trying to catch up with me, but really, there's only such a speed you could walk at with eight-inch heels.

Unless you're Izzy, of course.

While I was on my way to meet up with Jace, I got intersected by Dylan, the school's "popular jock". He went out with just about every girl in the school, expect me and Annabeth, of course.

Unfortunately, I was his victim of the week. Actually, scratch that, the month. Yes, he actually spent the whole half month pining after me. It was quite annoying, showing up while I was studying for finals, and all that.

Obviously, he didn't get the memo when I kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"So, Fray," He started, running his hands through his thick brown hair and looking at me with his murky, blue eyes that tons of girls called cute. "You, me, tonight, seven?" He asked, although his statement turned out more as a demand than a question.

His lanky body completely blocked me from the burning sun, and he advanced on me, pushing me against the school wall.

In front of me, I can see Drew, with lots of boys trailing her, still walking towards Jace. Even farther away, I can see Jace burning a hole through Dylan's head, probably wishing that he could take out his blade and slice it through his body.

"Hey you!" Jace's sharp voice rang through the whole student body, momentarily halting everyone from what they were doing. "Get away from my girlfriend!"

Drew, being the selfish, giggling, brainless person she was, thought he was talking about her.

As if.

"Oh my gosh," She started, giggling like crazy, "You don't even have to ask. Like, of course I'd be your girlfriend!" And she held her hands wide open.

Jace started to push through the crowd, or he sort of walked through the crowd, since everyone was so intimidated by him. When he pushed past Drew, she started gaping like a fish, he lip glossed lips opening and closing, opening and closing.

Dylan, unaware that Jace was heading our way, turned back to me.

"So, what you'd think? You, me?" He asked, a smirk coming onto his face, sure I would say yes eagerly.

Before I can answer, though, he was pried off me and in the clutches of Jace's hands.

"Look," He started. "I have no idea what the hell you were doing with my girlfriend or why you were even communicating with her. I'm telling you, mundane, get away from her if you know what's for your own good."

He then dropped Dylan on the cement walkway.

Before my boyfriend could do any more, I took him by the collar and started to walk towards the car, dragging him along with me.

All around me, I could hear people gossiping about him, most of the time saying stuff like:

"Can you believe that he's her boyfriend?"

"I know, I don't know what he sees in her."

"Maybe it's a misunderstanding. It has to be a misunderstanding."

Okay, so some of the things they said stung a bit, but I was a strong girl and I was determined not to let those things get to me.

Once we were situated in Jace's car, him in the driver seat and me in the passenger, he turned towards me.

"You're beautiful," He told me, and I was about to reprimand him that I did not need pity, but I looked up to see his honest eyes.

"Don't listen to them," He continued, inching closer, "don't ever listen to them."

"Never", I repeated, before my eyes fluttered shut, reveling in the moment when his lips touched mine.

It was sweet and innocent, lasting only for a few seconds before we broke apart. Looking in his eyes, I realized he truly did care for me.

Truly.

"Besides, it was pretty funny watching you get jealous." I joked, trying to lighten the moment.

He pouted, and made a movement to puff his chest. "I'm a man. Men don't get jealous." He spat, saying jealous like it was a poisonous word.

I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. "I'm pretty sure you got jealous."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Fine, maybe a bit. But only for you."

I smiled cheekily at him, before pecking him on the lips.

"Come on let's go," I said, buckling in my seat belt.

"Let's go," He said, partly in a daze.

And as we drove off to the Institute, leaving my school behind in the dust, I realized there was no other place I'd want to be in.

**Yea, bit of a cheesy ending. But- review! Favorite! Please! **


End file.
